


【诗情画奕】疾风骤雨

by xxxxsuozi



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, F/F, 小妈文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxsuozi/pseuds/xxxxsuozi
Summary: 不太熟练的车震，慎入
Relationships: 诗情画奕
Kudos: 25





	【诗情画奕】疾风骤雨

如果提起王奕，大多数人应该都会说这是个老实听话的好孩子，学习成绩好，长得也眉清目秀，性格也温和，在学校里也是大多数人喜欢的对象。

但只有她自己知道，她是个坏到无可救药的人。

哦不，或许她以前确实是个好孩子，但在她父亲迎娶新欢的那一刻就不是了，明明她的母亲才去世不久...

她恨她的父亲，而这股恨意自然也蔓延到了周诗雨——她的小妈身上。

但本来保持着恨也没什么关系，反正她在过一年就高考了，她一定会考一个外地的大学，离这儿远远的，再也不回来，眼不见心不烦。

可是这一切都在她见到周诗雨时发生了动摇。她对一个从未见过的陌生人竟然产生了那种不可描述....难以启齿的欲望，是需要被遮掩，隐瞒的肮脏的欲望。

自己一定是疯了，就算对方是个年轻貌美的Omega，但讲道理她王奕不是个没见过世面的人，怎么会被这个狐狸精给...蛊惑呢？

但事实证明对方确实是成功了。

在王奕打开车门进来那一刻，周诗雨整个人都是蒙的。

“王奕！？”

“很惊讶吗？小妈。”

外面的雨可不小，王奕的身上还带着雨水的冽香，她半眯着眼睛看着面带慌意的周诗雨，睫毛上的雨滴随着抖动滑落下来，似有墨水在眼中沉淀，深不见底。

“你不是去和同学——”

车内太狭窄了，面对着逐渐靠近的王奕，周诗雨连躲的地方都没有。

“骗我爸的话你也信。”

她的手像是不经意落到了周诗雨的腰上，那好看的白裙上很快就有水渍蔓延开来，反手拉上背后的车门，彻底与世界隔离开来，雨点砸在车上隆隆作响，车内干燥的环境显然更让人舒适。

有恃无恐，得寸进尺。说的就是王奕。欲望的牢笼被亲手打开，心底的野兽无人再阻挡，就是仗着她爸是个Beta对信息素不敏感，王奕才敢为所欲为。至于小妈身上的气味怎么办？对方会自己处理根本不用她操心。

车就停在街边，虽然雨水模糊了车窗，但宴会已经快结束了，周围走动的人很多，她的脸皮可做不到王奕那么厚，况且王奕的父亲随时都可能来...

“一一，我们回去再说好吗？”她理了理王奕有些乱掉的发丝，语调像是在哄小孩。

但今天的王奕不吃这套，那双漆黑的眸子定定地望着周诗雨，里面透出的冷意让她感到心慌。

“我是不是对你太好了，让你误以为我很好说话？”

周诗雨见过王奕的各种表情，开心的、愤怒的、悲伤的、失落的......但她最怕王奕面无表情的时候，因为她不知道她的想法，就算对方的脸部线条很柔和，看起来并不凶，但Alpha天生的威压就足以使她害怕，更何况她知道王奕不喜欢她。

说来也好笑，明明做过那么亲密的事情，两个人的关系却算得上是糟糕，不过好在她并不是很在乎，本来嫁给王父就是商业联姻，而且一个中年的Beta哪比得上一个年轻气盛的Alpha？再说人是视觉动物，秀气俊朗的王奕哪一点不比王父更好？

而且她可记得第一次见王奕的情景，对方的眼神像是要把她生吞活剥了一般，当然并不是物理意义上的...没想到她这个名义上的女儿竟然连自家父亲的帽子都敢戴。

“你不怕你爸发现？”

她加重了语气，想要缩回手，却被王奕一把抓住。

“所以更要快点啊。”王奕勾了勾嘴角，却没有散发出几分善意。

少年骨节分明的手力道大的吓人，周诗雨挣脱不开，另一只手紧扒着车门想要找到把手，却被王奕拦下。

“王奕！”

抓握的力道逐渐加重，白皙的手腕上红了一圈，“放开我。”虽然她也喜欢玩刺激的，但并不想冒着被王父发现的风险。

“不。”

王奕凑的近了，周诗雨才闻到那被雨水给掩盖的些许酒味，倒是明白了平时沉默寡言的王奕今天怎么这么反常。

王奕很想周诗雨，从出了酒吧...哦不，从今天早上开始，想了一整天，想的她快要发疯，她俯下身去，仔细去嗅那并不明显的信息素。一定是因为易感期要到了...

狗崽子...

周诗雨在心里暗骂，但身上这人重得跟头牛似的推都推不动，而且王奕的手可一点也不老实。

今晚礼服的裙摆并不长，对方并不需要花太多心思便能轻易撩起，她的一只手被扣住，后背被迫抵在冷硬硌人的车门上，另一只手虽然没被限制，却也无法阻止王奕的动作。

“你怎么不穿打底裤？”纯白的内裤映入眼帘，王奕的视线在那周围流连了几圈，又被那不断晃动的白花花的大腿所吸引。

“你觉得呢？”

原本推拒的手改为抓着对方的领子，王奕的衣服大多是比较宽松的，她使劲一扯便让少年白嫩的肌肤大片裸露出来。

这臭小子敢这么做多半是她爹被“拖住”了还是怎么的...

“如果我不来，你是不是...”

“...知道为什么还要问呢？”

好吧，周诗雨并不会哄小孩。

王奕晃了晃脑袋，面上带着几分不耐烦，她生气了，哪怕是周诗雨骗骗她都好，可她总是这么耿直，又或者是连骗都懒得骗她。 

“呵...其实...不管是谁都可以对吧？”

“什么？”

空气中略显躁动的信息素告知她王奕的心情可能不太好，但周诗雨确实没跟上对方跑的飞快的脑回路。

骚货。

这两个字组合在一起并不好听，特别是在这种时候。

“不管是我，还是我爸...只要可以和你做，不管是谁都可以对吧。”

她不给周诗雨反驳的机会，俯下身捏住她的下颚便把唇印了上去，唇齿间不慎发生磕碰，很快便有血腥味在口齿间蔓延开来，王奕不依不饶，手上用力逼迫对方张嘴，如一个蛮不讲理的野兽般侵入了对方的领地。

妈的疯子。

破了的口皮上疼痛愈发尖锐，背也被硌得生疼，但这家伙差不多整个人都压她身上了，Omega那点力气在Alpha面前根本不够看，而且鼻息间都是对方的气息，酒的醇香同那凛冽的信息素一同灌入口鼻，快要把她的内腔冻伤。

“是不是？”声音微微上扬似有嘲弄之意，薄唇滑过被捏红的下巴，一连串炙热的吻落在那白皙的天鹅颈上，犬牙蹭过最脆弱的地方落下粘稠的唾液，闪烁着微弱晶莹的光。

好冷...空调似乎开的低了，王奕带进来的水汽冷却下来，时间仿佛被冻住了，一分一秒都过得漫长又煎熬。

“你发什么疯...”

这好像是她第一次见着喝了酒的王奕，倒是跟她爸一样不讲道理。

还很凶。

王奕冷哼一声，用力掰开她试图合拢的双腿，那薄薄的一层底裤也被她粗鲁地扯下，触手可及间都是一片湿润。

她的动作称得上是鲁莽，如果说第一次时是因为不懂，那么这次便是故意如此，她看着周诗雨因疼痛而皱起的眉头，强压下不适，硬顶着挤了进去。

两腿交错着面对面相拥竟让周诗雨产生了一种甜蜜的错觉，其实疼痛并不明显，她的身体对于这个熟悉的Alpha接纳度很高，但就在王奕咬她后颈时她才发现一个好像不是很严重的问题。

“恩...你没带套？”

“不行吗？”Alpha呼出的每一口气都烫的吓人，惹得敏感的腺体不断分泌出更多的信息素，甜的腻人，她贪婪的一次又一次舔舐那红肿地像是要流出蜜来的腺体，来缓解自己内心的渴望。

她轻咬着她的后颈，来造成一种标记的假象，同时搂起她的腰肢，裹挟着一往无前的气势发动了攻势，周诗雨自然是丢盔卸甲节节败退。

“呜...松嘴...王奕...”误以为被标记的腺体向身体传达了错误的信号，生殖腔自然地迎合着冲击悄然打开，爱液止不住地向外流着，沁润着入侵的异物。

情动的Omega无论做什么都带着一股子撩人的意味，即使是嗔怪也能叫人耳朵发痒，即使衣服阻隔，但她也能感受到对方的肌肤上爬升的温度，和那疯狂跳动的心脏。

尽管知道不应该，但她还是那么做了，成结时的欢愉伴随着刺痛，周诗雨苍白的脸也浮现上几缕淡红，碎发随着汗水散乱地黏在了额头上，那一向清明的眼睛也难得出现了几分空茫混沌。

“我...我....”

王奕深吸了一口气，待到那令人窒息的悸动过去，还是没说出一句完整的话。

“一一...”高潮的余韵尚未过去，Omega的嗓音有些哑又有些魅，宛如海豚的低鸣，透过耳膜直击大脑。

“一一这么做，就不怕生出你的孩子吗？”

“不会...的...”王奕意识到这话好像有点不对，又补了一句，“呃...如果是，我会负责的。”

虽说不在发情期，但Alpha与Omega交合怀上的几率可远大于Beta。

看着王奕认真的表情，周诗雨轻笑一声，翻身坐在了她身上。

“你？”

Omega低头亲了亲Alpha的薄唇，“想要生出你的孩子，这点恐怕不够呢...”

雨逐渐大了，敲在车的金属外壳上发出清脆的响声，有不少从宴会离开的人经过了这辆车，但任谁也不会想到，这黑色的金属外壳下有这多么绚丽的景色。


End file.
